Penny/Gallery - Leonard
Leonard and Penny 381015.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Coll2.jpg|Leonard giving Penny clues that they'll be going to Switzerland. No2.png|Proposal answer: No. Pirate.jpg|How did he know?? TST-15.jpg|Feels better when Sheldon is annoying him. Pirate2.jpg|Howard making them breakfast. Had2.jpg|In the morning Sheldon watching. Fuzzy6.jpg|Leonard drops his fork and hits his head. Dump1A.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Qw30.png|Penny singing Soft Kitty. Shorten the war.jpg|Leonard gives Penny the one thing to defeat the villainous Sheldon. Ice29.png|Don't tell Amy you're enjoying this. Ice27.png|The night at Penny's. Ice26.png|First night living together. Nose9.png|Back from grocery shopping. Nose7.png|He is mine. Nose4.png|Leonard and Penny being domestic. Penny Arrives Home.jpg| Eq26.png|Penny showing off her prom dress. Nov10.png|Leonard and Penny alone at their prom. App5.jpg|Discussing finances in their marriage. App3.jpg|Picture of the car Leonard gave Penny. Best fiancee ever! Nov3.png|Leonard and Penny happy together. Pants62.png|Suffering his mother. Ice25.png|Starting their life together. FI22.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans. Asd18.png|Should I stop reading? Asd17.png|Penny reading Amy's Little House fan fiction. Ice17.png|Upset over moving out of Sheldon's apartment. Asd1.png|Penny wrote down what Leonard had been working on. FI21.png|Penny and Leonard discussing wedding plans Ice24.png|Starting their life together. Ice21.png|Listening to Sheldon. BFP3.jpg|On Howard's spy camera. Coll5.png|The rose Leonard gave Penny. Coll3.png|Of course I kept them. Coll2.png|Leonard and Penny. Pole18.png|Finally hooking up. TNC-9.jpg|The story takes place in Switzerland. Novel7.png|Penny as Ilsa. Novel20.png|The bullet went right through you. Novel21.png|You always hurt me. Novel22.png|Then why do you keep coming back for more? Novel23.png|That's who you think I am? Pole17.png|Happy after their first night together Mac2.jpg|Oh my God. Amy’s my best friend. Hall1.jpg|Albert E. and sexy cop. Gilb7.jpg|Talking about his work. Gilb6.jpg|Should I stop reading? Gram5.png|Earth hologram. Gram3.png|I forget sometimes how smart you are. Gram2.png|Smart is sexy. Hall11.png|Making out in the lab. Food2.jpg|Leonard and Penny. TO109.png|We're good. TO105.png|Penny giggling that she's getting married. ABZ4.jpg|Penny reads funny. Hey!! TCP-6.jpg|You're a strong and independent woman. Crp19.png|Sheldon texts that he is mad at Neil Gaiman. Crp21.png|I can't believe I discovered a comet! Crp23.png|Are you kidding me?? Crp56.png|You're a strong and independent woman with your own voice. TO104.png|I'm free tonight. To103.png|Penny and Leonard are getting married. TO102.png|Celebrating their plan to elope. TO101.png|Thank you, Sheldon. TO80.png|We can get married at Denny's. TO79.png|THIS IS CRAZY!! TO78.png|Excited about eloping. To74.png|Happy about heading to Vegas. To73.png|What happened? TO70.png|What did you do? TO67.png|Still getting married, less excited about it. TO65.png|Penny is a lot less happy. To64.png|The excitement is gone after Leonard's confession. TO39.png|How can you even say that? TO38.png|Pick a date. TO37.png|I want black tie. TO36.png|I want to release butterflies. TO42.png|Cleaning up after dinner. TO41.png|Counting the reasons we haven't picked a date. TO2.png|Returning from an outing. TO15.png|After the big petting zoo attack. PAnts83.png|The engaged couple in front of his mother. Pants18.png|Will they get along? S81.jpg|I'm not busy tonight. Upside-down.jpg|Hearing from Sheldon after 45 days. Lv15.png|You're going to give your speech. Yeah! Lv3.png|I have a text on our flight. Lv2.png|How did you pack so fast? Zzr1.png|Leonard gets to show Penny off. Sol10.jpg|Penny gets the side effect right. Mac2.jpg|Oh my God. Amy’s my best friend. Mac3.jpg|My best friend didn’t ask me to be her maid of honor. I’m pissed. Nj4.jpg|Is there another airline? Nj3.jpg|Our flight's been cancelled. 10.22 TCR-3.jpg| 10.22 TCR-1.jpg| BG11.png|Here's Bill Gates schedule. BG17.png|Penny working. BG25.png|What are you doing? 10.22 TCR-8.jpg| 10.22 TCR-9.jpg| 10.22 TCR-11.jpg| 10.22 TCR-10.jpg| 10.17 CC-3.jpg| TTD-11.jpg|Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Tenas16.png|Amy's lease that Sheldon didn't sign. Tenas17.png|Maybe Leonard made a mistake running for president. 10.19 TCF-3.jpg| 10.20 TRD-3.jpg| BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|thumb|220x220px]] Season-3-Promo-leonard-penny-7937091-385-288.jpg|thumb|220x220px]] THE-BIG-BANG-THEORY-The-Pulled-Groin-Extrapolation-Season-5-Episode-3-10.jpg| Fort32.png|Yeah. Fort27.png|What is your problem? Fort26.png|Penny happy that she changed Leonard's mind about the audition. Tums11.png|The helicopter comes with a camera! Tums10.png|Who reads a magazine who has a molecule instead of a celebrity on the cover? Tums9.png|Penny looking over "Scientific American". 2M33.png|First time on the mat. 2M6.png|What do you think? 2M23.png|Second painting project. 2M20.png|We can do better. 2M21.png|Tell Sheldon that William Shatner painted it. 2M15.png|Getting paint out of Leonard's eye. Tums23.png|Where are the Tums? Den37.png|Talking about being used as guinea pigs by Amy. Den35.png|You don't perform experiments on your friends. Den31.png|I thought he was going to say let it go. Zombie9.jpg|Oh please let me do the intimacy game with Sheldon. Food.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Knee.jpg|Leonard proposing. A41.jpg|Maragritas together. A49.jpg|Pay up. It's not a date. A52.jpg|Having dinner together. A40.jpg|Here's the lime. Rb1.png|Penny and Leonard getting busy. Rb2.png|Leonard and Penny in bed. Prom6.jpg|Leonard and Penny happy together. Coll1.png|Penny shows Leonard his thank you letter written after the first time they had sex. Gest5.png|Penny showing him her Leonard collection. Gest4.png|It's all you. Gest3.png|Come here Penny. Rr10.jpg|Waiting to backup Howard's song to Bernadette. NP17.png|While hiding out, Sheldon is at the door. NP16.jpg|Leonard showing Penny pictures from his North Sea trip. BigBran7.jpg|Leonard returning Penny's spare key. BigBran3.jpg|First time Cheese Factory uniform shows up. Hoft1.jpg|Helping Leonard dress. Hoft2.jpg|Picking out clothes for Leonard's speech BigBran2.jpg|Leonard apologizing to Penny. Pcak5.jpg|First time they crawled into bed together. Add8.jpg|Leonard trying to break Penny's obsession. Nova1.png|Asking Penny if he can skip their Sunday brunch date. Ped8.png|Something else you can do with the money. Ped1.png|Leonard wants Penny to keep the money she got for her car. Fuzzy24.png|Leonard's olive trick on their fake date. Gamma6.jpg|Penny discussing their relationship with Leonard. Gamma5.jpg|Getting relaxed and bombed before they have sex. Gamma3.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Fig43.png|Christmas at Amy's. No5.png|Post-gas make out session. Prom2.png|Leonard and Penny at the prom. Snap31.png|Oh. Leonard. Snap25.png|I want to face all the problems with you. No4.png|Ahhhh. FI42.png|You can keep protecting him. Let him go. FI40.png|Looking for Sheldon. FI39.png|Trying to get Sheldon to not leave Pasadena. FI45.png|In the train station looking for Sheldon. FI33.png|I'm worried about Sheldon. LP.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp15.png|That's funny. Mp14.png|You're going home with me! Mp29.png|First engaged kiss. Mp28.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp27.png|Oh my God, yes! Mp26.png|Getting on one knee. Mp25.png|Penny, will you marry me? Mp24.png|Penny happy that she's about to get proposed to. Cake7.png|Penny's first funeral. Cake4.png|Penny mad at Leonard for not turning down her proposal. Cake3.png|Arthur Jeffries' funeral. Cake2.png|Penny trying to cry at Arthur Jefferies' funeral. Mp22.png|It feels anti-climatic. Bye17.jpg|The funeral of Arthur Jeffries - Professor Proton. Tumblr n3v2czpnaN1rn4qwao3 1280.jpg|Reinstating Anything Can Happen Thursday. TF1.jpg|Lenny's first official date. TF21.jpg|Their first date together. TF29.jpg|First date with Penny. TF27.jpg|Leonard's first kiss with Penny. TF24.jpg|I've heard far too much about Schrodinger's Cat. TF6.jpg|Penny thinking about going out with Leonard. PS8.jpg|I want to kill after I see bananas! Din5.jpg|Choosing a dining room table at IKEA. Val10.png|Penny and Leonard at the vet's office. Val9.png|Penny making a joke at the vet's office. Val4.png|Lakers' tickets!! Loco5.jpg|Let's make love in Sheldon's spot. Loco4.jpg|Leonard gets flowers and candy. OR9.jpg|Penny is going to concentrate on her acting dream. Job6.jpg|Leonard consoling Penny. Job5.jpg|Leonard unsuccessfully trying to help Penny through her career crisis. Job2.jpg|Leonard found an Internet audition for the new Star Wars movie. Job11.jpg|Penny asking Leonard to marry her. Ext35.jpg|Penny is his Christmas present. Ext2.png|Penny meets Leonard again for the first time. Ext1.png|Penny reacts to Leonard with a cute expression. Ext23.png|Leonard approaches a girl he's really attracted to - Penny. Ext26.png|Penny meeting Leonard for the first time - alternate reality. LPKiss.png|Making up on Thanksgiving. LPSmile.png|She plans on marrying for love. Ext6.png|Cheers! Holi2.png|Penny pleads with Zack to sign the papers. Nov3.jpg|Discussing cow tipping. Nov16.jpg|An old sweater made by his aunt. Coat9.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fuzzy23.jpg|Leonard thinks he is on a date with Penny. Fuzzy8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's misunderstood date. S73.png|Penny kissing Leonard after he surprises her returning early. S72.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. S71.png|Leonard about to surprise Penny. Raid10.jpg|Penny feels sorry for Leonard. Raid6.jpg|Having dinner together. Raid4.jpg|Penny pursuing Beverly's book about Leonard. Fine7.jpg|Lenny. Corn5.jpg|Watching football with Leonard. Obli3.jpg|Penny and Leonard having dinner together. Pack15.jpg|Get out!! Pack10.jpg|Wait a minute! Tenure8.jpg|Leonard and Penny hanging out. For10.jpg|Sunday morning, they find Howard making them breakfast. For9.jpg|Are we terrible people? For5.jpg|Leonard and Penny in the morning. Cof12.jpg|Penny throws herself at Leonard returning after three months. Cof11.jpg|Kissing Penny shortly after returning from the North Pole. Cof10.jpg|That was fun! Pole4.jpg|Asking Penny about the meaning of her gift and long hug. Pole3.jpg|Penny gave Leonard a Snuggie for his trip north. Tangerinefactor.jpg|Penny kissing Leonard before their first date. Penny and Leonard on a date.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Leonard's dream date. Mid5.jpg|Penny kisses Leonard. Gamma7.jpg|Lenny getting up the courage to have sex a second time. Bath11.jpg|Leonard gets motorcycle lessons from Penny. Boy11.jpg|Leonard forcing Penny to say I love you like she couldn't do earlier. Valentine.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter. Will you be my Valentine? Mono5.png|Penny's gift to Leonard: a blanket with sleeves. Pack7.jpg|Arguing in bed. Loben12.jpg|Asking the guys to go see her play. New13.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Eq37.png|Penny not wanting to sound like a bitch after Leonard tells her she is beautiful. Twv- Leonard and Penny.jpg|Penny about to kiss Leonard (Poppy). penny-leonard-big-bang-theory.jpg|Another awkward moment between Leonard and Penny on their first date. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny.jpg|After proposing during sex! OMG5.jpg|Oh my God! Did you hear him, Leonard? Run8.jpg|Amazed at how quickly Stephanie and Leonard took to have sex. S6EP05 - Penny's bedroom.jpg|Penny mad at Leonard for reading her history paper. Can1.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Fin3.jpg|Discussing his overseas job. Love4.jpg|Can I sleep here? Surprise.png|Penny's reaction to "Let's move in together." Gamma6.jpg|Discussing being friends or lovers. Gamma3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Dis5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon like he's a child of divorce. Coat9.jpg|In apartment 4A. Coat7.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. LenPenBye.png|Goodbye to Leonard. 43c.jpg|Penny accidentally tells Leonard that she's in love with him. Loan4.jpg|Penny didn't pay her power bill. Lert2.jpg|I'll go get my stuff. Yeah! Can6.jpg|You really are a genius. OMG1.jpg|I can't believe my ears!! Bath7.jpg|Penny upset over her married boyfriend. TBBT - Penny3.jpg|Quiet moment with Penny and Leonard. Dis9.jpg|Penny telling Leonard how Sheldon got sick at Disneyland. Guit12.jpg|Arguing over Sheldon like his parents. NEb1.jpg|Watching football with Penny's guy friends. Gre14.jpg|Penny getting jealous. S5EP20 - Penny gives Leonard a gift.jpg|Penny gives Leonard a label maker to tease him. TBBT - Penny2.jpg|Penny hugging Leonard. Tumblr mgqkg1v37O1rnjcbro2 250.jpg|Leonard and Penny. S6EP05 - Penny's paper.jpg|Penny got a B minus. S207.jpg|Discussing their fears about their forthcoming marriage. BBT - Leonard and Penny 4.jpg|A long list of Penny's faults. Gamma15.jpg|Neither of them can hold their liquor. Gamma12.jpg|Leonard hugging Penny telling each other that they should only stay friends. Gamma11.jpg|Moved by the moment. Dis3.jpg|Acting like the proud parents of Sheldon. Fetch4.jpg|Leonard. You're back! Corn7.jpg|Sweetie, be quiet. Corn10.jpg|Penny was hosting a football party. Ffect3.jpg|Discussing their relationship and marriage proposals. Corn6.jpg|Leonard wants to meet some of Penny's friends. OMG4.jpg|Oh my God! Ouch!! Ab2.jpg|Penny saying goodbye to Leonard after Priya's objections. Fact9.jpg|Kissing Penny on their first date. Fact8.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact5.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. Fact13.jpg|First date kiss. Fact11.jpg|Leonard arrives for his first date with Penny. Fact10.jpg|I've heard far too much of Schrodinger's Cat. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Leonard showing Penny a trick in his lab. Con7.jpg|Penny listening to Leonard explanation about her to his new girlfriend Stephanie. BBT - Leonard and Penny 3.jpg|Discussing the bug reports. Tm6.jpg|Leonard's fantasy in helping out Penny. BBT - Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Their real date after Leonard's dream date. 381011.jpg|Leonard serenading Penny. Prop3.png|Getting a tipsy head-rush as Penny knees down to propose. Prop2.png|Leonard Hofstadter..Will you marry me? Prop1.png|Leonard Hofstadter..Will you marry me? Mar6.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Creep3.jpg|Why do you remove your engagement ring? Eq15.png|Leonard and Penny. Eq14.png|Leonard and Penny happy together. Eq8.png|Leonard and Penny dancing at their prom. Snap24.png|THAT ISN'T GOOD! Eq7.png|Leonard and Penny dancing at their prom. 381014.jpg|Penny's smart look. Leonard & Penny - BBT.jpg|Penny laughing with Leonard. Nix10.jpg|How about...going out...with me. Mat3.jpg|Bite the lime! BBT - Leonard and Penny in bed.jpg|Sleeping together in Leonard's dream. Lert1.jpg|Why can't I move in? Pix10.jpg|Can I SLEEP here? Amy13.jpg|You rat bastard! Fish3.jpg|Kissing Penny good night. React3.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Goth11.jpg|Penny acting weird. Bath12.jpg|Leonard comforts Penny. NY2.jpg|Penny and Leonard meet in the hallway. 43a.jpg|Penny and Leonard in her apartment. Loben5.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's cousin's intervention. Val7.jpg|Someday Leonard we will be married. Tbbt020909.jpg|Hot lemon kiss. Pix8.jpg|Morning coffee in 4A. Hof7.jpg|What is this? Towel001.jpg|Penny losing her towel. The Launch Acceleration Leonard and Penny 2.jpg|Gently saying no to his marriage proposal. The Beta Test Initiation Leonard and Penny at the shooting range.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny and Leonard kiss.jpg|Kissing Leonard during shooting range date. The Beta Test Initiation Penny shot Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard during shooting range date. BBT - Leonard and Penny.jpg|After the "shooting" incident date. Mid7.jpg|Penny comforted by Leonard. Pix7.jpg|Leonard and Penny. Tums13.png|Complaining about Sheldon. Hup2.png|Talking about investing in the comic book store. Tumblr mgqku8q9Ub1rjn8bao9 250.jpg|Penny and Leonard in the hallway. BBT - Pregnant Penny.jpg|Penny's dream - She's pregnant. Jp7.jpg|Wissin' she was kissin'. OMG2.jpg|Oh my God! Oh my God! Tang8.jpg|Leonard and Penny's first date just prior to their kiss. OMG3.jpg|Oh my God! I just knew it! The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny and Leonard.jpg|Penny and Leonard dine at her apartment. MM4.jpg|Penny thinking about Mandy. MM1.jpg|Still can't get over his infidelity. Finally3.jpg|Leonard and Penny's wedding. Finally2.jpg|Leonard carrying his bride. Finally1.jpg|I love you. I love you too. KL4.png|Oh wow. KL3.png|Mrs. Hofstadter. KL2.png|The new Mrs. Hofstadter. KL1.png|Commercial screenshot. Fin9.png|Are you okay? Fin4.png|I'm carrying you across the threshold. Fin17.png|Penny loves Leonard. Fin15.png|You wrote vows? Fin11.png|Penny loves Leonard's wedding vows. Pic10.jpg|Let's move ahead together and not worry about losing each other. Pic3.jpg|How do we fix this? Po39.png|Pre-wedding kiss. Po36.png|We're doing it! Po35.png|Penny loves Leonard. Po34.png|Ready to walk down the aisle. Po18.png|There's a breakfast buffet next door at the strip club. Po12.png|Learning about the break up. Po9.png|Uh, I'm in Vegas. Po7.png|Talking to Amy about the wedding. Po4.png|Amy broke up with Sheldon. She did? Po3.png|This one has rose petals. Po2.png|Penny is ready to get married. Po1.png|Looking over the wedding packages. Wd47.png|Penny and Leonard's ceremony. Wd46.png|Penny knocked over by Leonard's promises to her. Wd41.png|Penny delivering her vows to Leonard. Wd36.png|We did it! We're so glad to could watch it. Wd35.png|Nicely done. Wd34.png|Starting their honeymoon. Wd33.png|Kissing Leonard with Mandy in her mind. Wd32.png|Penny can't stop thinking about Leonard kissing that girl. Wd31.png|Penny ravishing Leonard. Wd18.png|Continuing their honeymoon fight up the stairs. Wd17.png|Off to their own apartments. Po39.png|Pre-ceremony kiss. Dr6.png|How can we fix this? Dr4.png|How can we fix this? Sf32.png|Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Sf31.png|Did he say we? Sf29.png|Let's talk. Sf28.png|Leonard doesn't think he deserves the beautiful Penny. Sf27.png|That was the most beautiful thing anyone ever said to me. Sf26.png|That was a little cheesy. Sf25.png|Penny feeling happier now. Sf24.png|Leonard asking Mrs. Hofstadter to stay married to him. Sf23.png|You did top yourself. Sf22.png|Making up. Sf11.png|Leonard wants to fix things. Past4.png|Sheldon realizes that Leonard's bins are going into Penny's apartment. Tj1.png|Leonard is still worried about Sheldon. Fenc12.png|You don't think I'm coordinated to take up a sport? AN3.jpg|Lenny. Safe10.png|Hi there! Safe1.png|Sheldon's interview. Doc44.png|Reacting to Sheldon's answers. Doc43.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc42.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc40.png|Watching Sheldon being interviewed. Doc26.png|An engagement ring? What? Doc21.png|Dinner. Doc2.png|Helping out Amy's dating life. Doc12.png|Showing them his Leonard Nimoy napkin. Doc1.png|Lenny. 908.jpg|We're going to spy on Amy? Ash27.png|Going to a documentary about recycling. Ash26.png|Leonard thinking that he's going to a movie. Ash2.png|Sheldon doesn't have a broken heart. Plat9.jpg|Fixing Thanksgiving dinner. Aq34.png|Sad that Sheldon is not getting back together with Amy. Aq20.png|Not a happy Penny. Aq16.png|Leonard's journal. Aq15.png|Beauty is a thing called Penny. Aq8.png|Reading Leonard's journal. Aq4.png|We're busy. Yes! Aq2.png|Sheldon wants a guest for his extra aquarium ticket. ER5.jpg|You're so strong! Youre the lint trap of my love.jpg|You're the lint trap of my love. Problem solved.jpg|Problem solved. Penny will take care or it.jpg|Penny takes care... Oh yea he got a tuba.jpg|He got a tuba. Kl84.png|Sheldon and his song. Kl83.png|I told you if we left him alone he would figure it out. Kl64.png|Sheldon waking them up with THAT song. Kl59.png|Trying to sleep. Kl58.png|Sheldon waking up his friends. Kl62.png|Is that a trick question? Kl42.png|Sheldon annoying them about the song in his head. Kl39.png|Sheldon boring the Hofstadters about his song. Kl29.png|You're the lint trap of my love. Sal14.jpg|Did you get me the appointment? Iss33.png|I can tell your rolling your eyes. Iss32.png|My feelings count. Iss12.png|Penny hears Leonard tell her that he loves her. Iss11.png|Her inappropriate shirt. Iss9.png|I'll do that because I love you. Iss8.png|Welcome home kiss. teo4.jpeg|Listening to Sheldon wanting to go to Vegas with them. Bu17 (1).png|At home together. Bu51 (1).png|Toast! Bu47 (2).png|Can't we have one weekend without you? Bu45 (1).png|I feel terrible. Rab9.jpg|Waiting for their table. Fe22.png|Meemaw calls Leonard's job just a hobby. Fe20.png|Watching the Amy-Meemaw drama. Fe14.png|...she could just eat him up. Fe67.png|Watching Sheldon stand up for Amy. VV28.png|I thanked him in a bad ass fashion. VV20.png|We're getting out of here while I'm still young. Pn72.png|I'm so happy for Howard and Bernadette. Pn68.png|Sure. But not know. Pn67.png|Probably 'cause you got to see your man up there rockin' the mike. Pn66.png|That was a lot of fun. Rt23.png|Sheldon is not going to make fun of Howard officially. Rt13.png|Penny "Sheldon watching". youtu.be-PrHOLidj3iA (2).jpg|Penny blowing her nose after sneezing a lot. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -13.jpg|I'm sorry. ju9.png|And they brought lunch. ju42.png|Flowers and an apology for Penny. bg52.png|Make up kiss. bg53.png|I love you, too. bg46.png|I'm sorry. bg25.png|Rain delayed hike. bg26.png|What could we do? bg23.png|Watching Sheldon drop his pants. bg10.png|Sheldon is listing the horrible things in the forest. bg8.png|One of my clients offered me her cabin. gt8.png|Then why did I learn the Pledge? gt49.png|You have that weird brother-sister Eliot-ET relationship with Sheldon. gt66.png|Leonaerd...I still have a question about Batman. gt67.png|Penny stumps Sheldon with his comic book logic. tt2.png|That sounds fun. tt12.png|She's bringing life into the world. You suck it out. tt26.png|Chased out by Sheldon's gross list. tt31.png|At the wine tasting. End6.png|How did it go with my mother? rv1.png|Hi. How was the screening? rv7.png|Lenny kiss. rv10.png|I’d love it if my dad could come. rv11.png|So funny. I never thought my second marriage would be to you! rv77.png|Leonard toasts Penny thanking her for a wonderful year of marriage, and for saying yes when he asked her to marry him. rv89.png|Penny uncomfortable. rv90.png|Penny uncomfortable. rv95.png|What just happened? 10.01_tbbt-tcc-23.jpg|Mr. & Mrs. Hofstadter. WBJK.png|We're back! Rehears.png|Rehearsing. 10.01 tbbt-tcc-23.jpg|The happy couple. Redo1.png|Leonard and Penny trying to sleep. Redo3.png|Talking about the wedding being weird. Redo60.png|Very much in love. Redo61.png|Penny looking very happy. Redo70.png|Leonard standing here with you in front of our family and friends is bringing up a lot of feelings. Redo72.png|Thank you for marrying me. Hopefully for the last time. Redo73.png|I’ll ever understand how someone like me could get to be with someone like you. Redo75.png|Wedding kiss. Hab12.png|Just nod and smile. He’s almost gone. Hab17.png|Penny proud of Sheldon. Hab18.png|Penny has a reminder. Hab21.png|Seeing Shamy off. Hab36.png|4A dance party. Hab40.png|Leonard pulled something. Hab48.png|Watching the Shamy fight. tub1.png|Penny is confused with their movie. tub2.png|This is another movie. tub5.png|Yeah, you tell him, babe. tub12.png|Watching Shamy fight. tub13.png|He might come back! tub30.png|Penny: Can’t. Leonard: Won’t. tub67.png|Call me crazy, but I found it moving. 10.06 thefetalck-19.jpg|I'm the husband. 10.06 thefetalck-20.jpg|Not going so good. 10.06 thefetalck-22.jpg|Meeting fans. 10.06 thefetalck-9.jpg|Leonard is excited about Penny's invitation. 10.06 thefetalck-11.jpg|Leonard is ready for Penny's autograph signing. 10.07 tve-13.jpg|Penny gets her own Pink Power Ranger figure. 10.07 tve-14.jpg|Makes our bedroom feel like home. K70.png|A Van Nuys comic con is inviting me. K38.png|Leonard not happy about the comments about his wife. K23.png|I did land the gorilla girl. K11.png|And that's how I landed the stone cold fox. K9.png|The gorilla girl. 10.08 tbbi-10.jpg|You're eating broccoli. 10.08 tbbi-11.jpg|I don't have to watch what I eat. I'm married now. V60.png|Leonard and Penny getting ready for bed. V61.png|Penny's own Pink Power Ranger. V62.png|Not impressed. V63.png|Stop! V64.png|That candle and you. V68.png|Lenny's sex dungeon. V69.png|Sheldon's dream. V71.png|We turned your room into a sex dungeon. V72.png|Whip! V82.png|Penny showing Leonard their new bedroom. V83.png|Their new bedroom. V85.png|Penny happy that Leonard "likes" it. Bb3.png|Why don't you eat broccoli? Bb18.png|Oh, Sheldon’s gonna get some. Bb35.png|You guys are aroused, right? GL15.png|I know. I know. GL55.png|Talking to Hawking. HW9.jpg|Sheldon has a surprise. HW15.jpg|Watching Amy return the painting. CL24.png|Can you access your Wi-Fi? CL34.png|I'm going to go for a run. CL35.png|Surprise in their apartment. CL35.png|Surprise in their apartment. CL38.png|Can we help you? CL52.png|Should we go to a hotel? CL58.png|They don't want to fight anymore. CL60.png|Adjusting their new painting. CL62.png|It shows up in your dreams. CT8.jpg|Lenny in the waiting room. bn53.png|Lenny smooshing. bn54.png|Now I am ready. bn55.png|Maybe he'll go away. bn91.png|Lenny waiting for Bernadette to pop. bn110.png|We named her Halley. bn118.png|Mm, that one kind of looks like Bernadette. Hll17.png|What are the special circumstances? Hll36.png|We had a really big fight. Hll39.png|Happily going to get a Christmas tree. Hll40.png|Horrible tree cutting experience. Hll42.png|There's something on the windshield. Hll43.png|Carrying the tree upstairs. Hll44.png|Leonard should have taken a break. Hll45.png|Looking at her trapped husband. Hll46.png|The tree makes it to 4A. Hll47.png|Somehting in the tree. Hll48.png|Maybe it will kill us. Hll49.png|And if they ask, there's always been a tree in the elevator shaft. Hll56.png|You fit in the crib. Hll58.png|Stuart's voice puts them to sleep. TRR1.jpg TRR2.jpg TRR3.jpg TRR7.jpg TRR9.jpg LRA3.png|Penny doesn't remember her trip to the winery. LRA4.png|Not going to explain the thermodynamics of her pizza bagels. LRA5.png|Singing to Penny - NYSC. LRA6.png|Thanks for being thoughtful. LRA36.png|Leonard and Penny barely say good-bye. LRA72.png|We have some challenges. LRA80.png|Article 8, subsection: Leonard will restrict video-gaming in underpants to hours Penny is not home. LRA81.png|Sign here. LRA82.png|Article 10, subsection C: If questioned, Penny may not say that everything is fine if it isn’t. LRA83.png|Penny accepting Leonard in an "as is" condition. LRA87.png|Going over their own Relationship Agreement. 10.14 TE-16.jpg 10.14 TE-17.jpg 10.21 TSA-1.jpg|Leonard and Penny. 10.14 TE-16.jpg|The Hofstadters. Ale6.jpg|Penny trying to cheer to up Leonard. 10.14 TE-17.jpg|What to do with Sheldon's old room? TAE11.jpg|Penny and Leonard. 10.18 EHI-16.jpg|Raj checking in. TBE-10.jpg|Why are you still mad about it? TCR-3.jpg|Leonard trying to think of good things they did in the last year. TCR-4.jpg|What have we done? TCR-5.jpg|Morning coffee. Missing14.png|Shamy's engaged! Yeah!! TGM-7.jpg|Leonard and Penny. TBBT 1102.jpg|Worried about his job. 10.22 TCR-1.jpg|Talking about working with Zack. 10.22 TCR-8.jpg|Calling Zack about the job. 10.22 TCR-9.jpg|Thumbs up! 11.04 TEI-11.jpg|Preparing lunch. TCR-14.jpg|We can think of something we did this year. finale19.png|Worried about Ramona's intentions. 10.22 TCR-3.jpg|Working with your ex is not the best idea. The-Big-Bang-Theory-Season-10-Episode-17.jpg|Discussing the upcoming Comic Con. 10.17 CC-14.jpg|Look at these great panels at Comic Con! 10.22 TCR-11.jpg|What? TGM-6.jpg|Sheldon talks to Penny about Bert's work. TGM-8.jpg|Talking to Penny. TCE-18.jpg|Penny and Leonard helping Raj. 10.20 TRD-15.jpg|Sheldon listening to Penny. 11.03 TRI-2.jpg|Maybe you are suppressing another personality. finale20.png|Ramona seems to have a romantic interest in you. TCC-2.jpg|Working on Sheldon. TGM-10.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to be embarrassed. Date9.jpg|Lunch together. TWGW-1.jpg|Sheldon will never figure out the gift. TECC-3.jpg|Watching Raj on the television. TECC-13.jpg|Leonard compares them to Amy's parents. TECC-15.jpg|Men like strong women. Hm11.png|Mrs. Fowler banging on their door. Hm14.png|Hiding in bathroom. Hm18.png|Men like strong women. Pc70.png|Malibu beach house. PC72.png|We'll get a loft somewhere in town. Pc73.png|You want to mow the lawn and play basketball? Pc80.png|I've spent a lot of time painting D and D miniatures. Pc81.png|You did a good job. Pc98.png|Oh my God! You're pregnant! Pc100.png|No, no, no, no, no! Not pregnant. Pc101.png|How do you feel about not having kids? Pc104.png|Leonard doesn't want to talk to Sheldon. Pc122.png|And I love you. Pc123.png|Hi Dad. Pc125.png|Some people may feel differently. Pc136.png|As long as we're not going to the open market. Pc137.png|I got you a Batmobile. Pc138.png|TV series era Batmobile. Pc139.png|You bought me a Batmobile. Pc141.png|Kiss. Pc144.png|Batman drives away. Pc146.png|Jump in Robin. SB17.jpg|Weirded by Stuart's relationship. SB54.jpg|Leonard can't shoot Penny - too close. SB56.jpg|That hurt. SB57.jpg|Leonard shoots Penny. Ouch! SB63.jpg|Leonard and Penny find Stuart. SB64.jpg|Leonard still worried about his relationship. TPP-2.jpg|For your sperm sample. ZB20.jpg|Leonard still won over Zack. He got Penny. ZB34.jpg|Still befuddled by Zack. ZB36.jpg|Are we both jealous? ZB37.jpg|Agreement kiss. ZB38.jpg|Love. ZB42.jpg|What do you think? ZB43.jpg|This is really weird. ZB44.jpg|Shock. ZB60.jpg|I be right back. ZB61.jpg|It's a sample cup. ZB62.jpg|I decided not to have kids. ZB63.jpg|Thank you. ZB64.jpg|Now repeat that to Sheldon. NB16.jpg|I'm so proud of you. Met13.jpg|Leonard is feeling under the weather. md25.jpg|Sheldon watching. md36.jpg|Can't believe they won't use a laser to cut it. md30.jpg|Ah-choo! Feeling under the weather. md67.jpg|Leonard wakes up from a nightmare. md68.jpg|Your forehead is warm, purple eyes. md69.jpg|Leonard attacks Penny! md70.jpg|Again Leonard wakes up from a nightmare. TDO-3.jpg|Leonard is happy to help out. HP1.png|Penny removes her robe. HP3.png|Penny wants to have sex. HP5.png|Bam! Pow! Take that Batman! HP7.png|Advertisement. do5.jpg|Zack is still Zack. do9.jpg|Sheldon we're busy. do13.jpg|Leonard taking virility vitamins. do14.jpg|Zack knows the word "Virality"? do18.jpg|We know you're not pregnant. do26.jpg|Why did you throws me under the bus? do31.jpg|Leonard likes being compared to a stallion. do32.jpg|Ready for bed. do33.jpg|Good night kiss. do34.jpg|They can't have sex tonight for Zack's kid. do35.jpg|Penny drops her robe. do36.jpg|Can't see the moth tattoo. do39.jpg|Brings comic to bed. do40.jpg|Reading Batman. do41.jpg|Pow. do42.jpg|Take that Batman! do43.jpg|Penny doesn't take no. do73.jpg|Proud of her forceful husband. do74.jpg|I don't want to have a child out three that's no mine. do75.jpg|I know sweetie. do88.jpg|Zack I can't do it. TDDV-15.jpg|From Magic Mike? Jt78.jpg|Leonard if you went to House of Pies.... Jt81.jpg|I can't tell you. Jt86.jpg|Did he look like this? TCV-4.jpg|Leonard hopes Penny comes back. CV2.jpg|I love you. CV6.jpg|Shocked by Sheldon again. CV7.jpg|Sure Penny will look for Sheldon's neck pillow. TLA-3.jpg TLA-3.jpg|Leonard and Penny at the Nobel reception. lar12.jpg|Leonard met his exercise goal. lar14.jpg|Hey, there. lar18.jpg|Here you go. lar41.jpg|Leonard and Penny at the reception. lar44.jpg|Seeing the competition arrive. lar63.jpg|Visiting Professor Thorne. lar65.jpg|Math. lar66.jpg|Hey, you worked on the movie “Interstellar”? lar67.jpg|“Interstellar”? lar68.jpg|Are you familiar with my work? Um. Curie7.jpg|Figuring out the doctored Rubix Cube.TMC-2.jpg|Isn't that usually when you go to the gym? TMC-5.jpg|One of us is dying. matcon18.jpg|I can pick her up by myself. matcon35.jpg|Yeah, sure. matcon36.jpg|All right, you've had enough. TSS-6.jpg|Why don’t we just tell people? TSS-9.jpg|Why don’t we just tell people? StockLenny.jpg|Leonard/Penny/Stockholm. nobel1.jpg|Was Amy suspicious when they had to let your dress out? nobel3.jpg| No, no. It’s too early. nobel4.jpg|I haven’t even wrapped my head around it. nobel5.jpg|I haven’t even wrapped my head around it. nobel6.jpg|My head is wrapped… nobel7.jpg|If something else had been wrapped we wouldn’t be in this situation. nobel8.jpg|Attacked you? I said: Do you wanna? nobel9.jpg|Kiss. nobel10.jpg|So? Do you wanna? nobel79.jpg|Penny is sick. nobel80.jpg|We’ll be back with the meatballs after a short word from our sponsor. nobel82.jpg|I can’t go home. I have to be there for Amy. nobel84.jpg|No matter how thoughtless and selfish he is, I still love him. nobel85.jpg|I still love him. nobel86.jpg|If you think about it, he has kind of been our practice kid. nobel87.jpg...and the first one comes out a little wonky. nobel89.jpg|...and the first one comes out a little wonky nobel90.jpg|Hey, it’s Howard. nobel100.jpg|Two thumbs up. nobel142.jpg|Leonard and Penny. nobel143.jpg|Leonard and Penny. nobel145.jpg|I was there the moment Leonard and Penny met. nobel146.jpg|Thanks, Sheldon. I haven't told my parents yet, but thanks. Source Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Penny Category:Leonard Category:Trivial